Monster
by Demonic Mello
Summary: ok this is not to be confused with my other gripping tale monster high. The story goes Mello kidnaps Misa but Misa his 'kira' starts to get him to open up and ends up entangling her heart with him. What became a need for survival and whats actually what she wants? M for killing and it does go dark.
1. Chapter 1

Misa was shaking. Five years after L had died, she receives a text on her cell phone. **If you care for Yagami's life you will comply with all demands fail to do so and I'll set off the bombs in his house.** Her eyes closed. She couldn't let Light die though. They targeted her and she was powerless at this.

She was out on break from a shoot when it came. Her manager called her to another shoot in a few minutes. This time a model for clothing of the lolita style rather than her previous shoot which was just regular clothing. She could do two shoots in one day. It's not like she wasn't used to this stuff. Her text however was not something she was used to. Were she living in that place and Light wasn't, she could just seek his help. However he did so now she was stuck. Her blue eyes let out her tears Ryuk was useless for helping her in this situation. It made her mascara run but sh was sure the make up crew would clean it before long.

She wondered what horrible things she would have to do. She's heard of people being black mailed like this to do terrible things, horrible things. She couldn't be sure that she'd be alive or sane when it was over. The things people would do for survival would astound most people. There were reports of people going and committing crimes because someone was threatening a loved one's life or their own.

A beep alerted her to a new text message. The same number again. This time it was a picture of the house and Light. As if she wasn't already thinking of giving into them before. Now she had too. Light's lowered down face when he was on the computer, and the picture of the entire house sealed the deal. They could strike at any moment. Forget tears now she was sweating. Her make up was totally ruined from sweat and tears. The Paparazzi was going to have a field day and gossip mags would be looking for a scandal and a bomb threat would open a can of worms the size of Miami. She started cleaning up her now pretty much ruined make up. _One number, one number could turn her world upside down._

She went to a make up artist and had them redo her make up. It was hurting her head and she had to do this last shoot. So she put it out of her mind as she let herself get all dolled up again. They changed her hair as well as make up and clothing. This was just lolita so her first one was a sweet lolita. The light candy colors were enough to give her a sweet soft smile. She remembered when she was in this phase she was nine or ten. She got into modeling after that. The gothic lolita style came after her parents died.

Soon after the sweet lolita style came Ott sweet. It was over the top sweet. She could see pastel colors and when they added wings she felt fairy like. She was so small so she could pull this off. She wasn't sure what she would do if they told her she couldn't model this or sweet ever again. Then they switched her wings for cat ears and another OTT sweet outfit. Her costumes had long wigs and so forth. Little by little she felt like her inocence was restored. By the time the camera man said that he had enough, Misa was already in a happy character.


	2. Chapter 2

Misa came to her house. She was tired and the whole thing bugged her. She couldn't get the bombs out without setting them off. She then went to the fridge. Then she got a new text. **Try to get help we shoot yagami, remove the bombs they will explode and we will shoot Yagami.** Misa sighed she as trapped and alone in this mess.

She then got a text message from Light. **I'll be busy at work and won't come home till late** Misa understood and used this as a way to help Light. **I'm not feeling well might be a bug I'll be laying down tonight** Misa texted Light. Light didn't text back for a while but then she received a picture of a pouting puppy and a get well soon text. This made Misa laugh she knew Light would never do that so it had to be matsuda.

She then locked the door and went to her room to think. She turned Tv on and watched the news any picture of the criminals as long as she could see the name, she wrote them down. She felt better like she was helping to clear the world of any problems. It also distracted her from the situation to the point she could pretend nothing was wrong.

After that, she went and headed to the bathroom. The bathroom was big as it was built so two could be in it. Misa thought it was romantic but Light said it was just more practical. The bathroom was white with white tile and lots of cabinets, drawers, shelves and a huge mirror so she could dress, shower and do make up. There was a large mirror big enough for two heads over a big, porcelain, sink. The shower was big enough for two or one could squat and shower themselves. She wished that they could could shower each other.

She started to remove her make up, her dress, her panties,bra and stockings. Her mind was thinking now on auto pilot. She didn't know she was being watched. A blond had been watching the whole time. He wasn't planning on it being more than surveillance and keeping her from getting help. Now he saw a jackpot their own kira. This girl would be their own personal kira. He smirked as he snapped his chocolate. He'd have all she needed in a week. After all the Kira case is finished as it looks like Kira is a girl with magic powers. He watched her shower and stepped away to give Misa her privacy and to take care of an annoyance in his pants.

Once Misa's shower was done, she walked to a shelf pulling out a big, pink, fuzzy towel. She then wrapped it around her making a makeshift, strapless, dress. She then grabbed a special towel strictly for hair this one was white. She then sat on the toilet and twisted her long, wet, blond, hair into the towel. She then put it up and cleaned the shower drips on the floor. It was a habit she picked up from Light and him telling her about athlete's foot.

She then walked around to their rooms. This was where the reality hit as Misa never went into Light's room. There was no way to fake being a couple when you had each couple having a room. Her room was large with a large walk in closet, a full body mirror, a few drawers full of shoes, and a shelf of Gothic dolls. The look didn't clash so much as there was also a vanity. The nice purple room with a queen sized bed was her true self. She then went and undid the towel then she sat on the vanity's chair. She brushed her hair of tangles and then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 (Mello's side)

Mello, the blond, was male as much as he tried to deny it. He could not help that he got attracted to her nakid body. Part of him wondered if his mother was that beautiful. He wouldn't dwell on that though because they were gone when he was very young. He watched her and felt an urge to possess her for himself. He didn't need her to be a kira for them. Mello wanted her for himself.

He then started putting a mirror in the special room in the basement for her. This was the latest addition aside from a bed that was a twin size. He'd get her a bigger bed if she cooperated with them. He then started to open her closet. Mello needed to get clothing as well as make up for her. He was debating on the dolls but they reminded him of Beyond so he decided against that.

He then walked out. A week, maybe less, she could be in there. He then started to plan how to do it. He had to test the note book but who? He debated mentally with who till he found a name a useless piece of trash who buggered up every mission. Mello even knew his true name. The idiot brought Mello his legal papers when he was supposed to be giving a report on his team. Seeing this man made the blonde sick as he was with no redeeming qualities. The best Mello could guess was that this guy was here as a favor to someone else.

The short, young, adult looked at this man who was fat, with a weasel like face, stunk of booze, cigarettes and cheep cologne, was seducing the women with his lying talk. Mello smirked "you are living your last week buddy" he said to himself before leaving the man unaware of his own doom. He knew one of those girls carried crabs so he was going to have crotch itch later. The blond thanked his Karmatic god for the blessing in the form of Misa Amane being kira.

Mello was a Catholic but even he knew no amount of hail Marys, praying for forgiveness, praying for the souls he killed, and repenting was going to get him back into the road to the pearly gates. He was destined for hell since he took the life of a mob boss. He knew nothing could replace a life. Even a sleazy soul such as the guy he killed, was worth more than an 'I'm sorry. '

Mello then walked away. He might not be Jesus but he was sacrificing for them like the mesah. So why did he feel so sad and alone? Why did he still feel broken and not whole? What was he missing? Just cause he knew his feelings didn't mean he knew what caused them especially emotions like those.

The blond closed his eyes trying to focus on a solution or a happy thought cause anger would turn to guilt and then guilt back into sadness. He found one happy moment was when he got his motorcycle. It was a birthday gift from Rod. It was his favorite present ever as it was a useful, sexy , item that he wouldn't just use once and then it was gone. Thinking about that bike and the fun he had on it lifted his mood. It also made him want to ride it again. He would ride it again.

He then went to his set of keys and helmets, and put on the helmet before taking his keys. He locked the door behind him without even looking. It was so habit that he could almost could do it all with his eyes closed. He probably could do it without thinking of the stuff. Which could be good and bad. However when he mounted his, sleek, black, bike and kicked the kickstand, he turned on the engine and zoomed out of there. The blurring of the city made his head clear as he he had concentrate on the road, and the direction he was going. He did not want to end up in a construction zone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Misa carried on her daily life till she got another text. She threw her phone on the floor in a fit of shock and anger. She then took breaths and looked it was just a text from Matsuda asking her if she was feeling better. Misa then picked up the phone and laughed thinking she was just being paranoid when her worst fear came true. The evil texts that came from the vile number. This one read _**Get tickets to go to LA. Bring your Kira notebook and cell phone cloths are provided for the later days. Failure to do so will result in your abduction. Tell anyone about this and Yagami dies. You may say goodbye. You have three days.**_

Misa bawled her eyes out. She was essentially already kidnapped now. She then quit her job and told them she was going to move to LA. She used the excuse of wanting to try it where her fan base wasn't as strong. They wished her luck and Misa knew that was going to catch lots of attention from the media but Misa wanted none of that anymore. She was tired of acting. All she wanted, was to leave quietly without much fanfare.

She left and called light."Hey Light?" she said not her usual chipper tone. Light noticed the change. Misa knew he'd catch the change but he'd see through fake chipper too.

"Yeah?" he replied in a voice that shown confusion and concern at the same time.

"I quit my job and am going to move to LA. " Misa reported trying to sound calm and collected.

"any reason why?" Light replied sounding concerned. Misa wasn't sure if it was genuine or playing like that. Although his tone before made her think it was real which hurt her even more.

"I just need to get away. A new start" Misa lied surprised that Light wasn't either mad, questioning her lies, or demanding explanations because this would put a wrench into his plans.

"Misa" said Light in a whisper. It seemed he really did care even if he didn't actually love her. That or he was trying to keep his emotions in check when he was playing as Kira and 'loving her' then. "just be careful . You never know when american criminals will go after you." He said setting Misa crying again. _If only you knew Light_ " echoed in her head as she tried to cover her crying voice. If Light heard her cry, he'd get protective over her and want to know everything.

"I love you Light darling" she said hanging up and bursting into sobs. She didn't call him that since before the confinement. The note book would never erase the pain or memories of that time. She had called him Light darling surprising him before in the beginning of the relationship and now she said it at the end of it. She then wept for the loss of freedom, the loss of her fairy tale, the loss of her light, the loss of her relationship and most importantly the loss of her happiness. She didn't expect to feel joy or happiness ever again. At least not like she used to feel.

She then left and packed when she stopped sobbing and was down to just tears falling down. It was a pretty but sad sight like a doll crying and she wasn't in her cutsy Misa look but her more mature but not racy look. Anyone who took her picture then would have a masterpiece as she had no snot running down or looked blotchy. She just looked like a crying doll with a tragic beauty. She also had nothing but sadness which made her look more like a beautiful crying doll.


	5. Chapter 5

Misa went to the house and picked up her note book. She also picked up books to read because despite how people though she was dumb, she wasn't illiterate. She was smarter than Matsuda despite how people thought she wasn't. She just wasn't a genius like Light, or L. She wondered if Light could have came up with a solution to the problem anyways.

Her books, note book, and diary all fit into one bag. She then looked at her love birds. "bye bye Mamoru and Usagi" She said as they tweeted softly not understanding what she meant. She knew she was a bit childish for naming her birds after Sailormoon characters but they symbolized love. They were legendary lovers like she and Light were supposed to be.

She then went and headed to the air port. It was easy for her because despite her being based in Japan she did have fame in South Korea. She had went there for shoots and movies before. It made her feel sick to her stomach like that she could be trying to think of a way out instead of reminiscing how she used to sometimes take flights for work.

She then got on the plane and sat down at first class because she wasn't doing this for business but sitting in economy would only increase the pain of her situation. She looked over at Japan and seeing the take off and was reminded of a bird taking flight before it glided without flapping it's wings. The view was enough to take away the pain until Japan and the ocean were impossible to see. She then passed out sleeping for a bit because she was restless in her sleep.

She was startled awake by the sound of a lady pushing a cart. She looked over at the attendant and decided to get some red wine. She usually got a glass to mellow out when she was stressed as long as she didn't have a shoot. "I guess I'll be having you more often then" She said to the glass before tears fell down into the wine making ripples and adding salt to the taste. She then drained the glass and swallowed. It was going to be a long flight. She then pulled out one of her note books. She couldn't try it on the plane without having a face which needed a TV. Ryuk had been laughing Misa's whole ordeal had been as amusing to him as the L and Light cat and mouse game.

After a long while, she was given a menu of things to eat. She decided to stick to old habits and have a salad. The sides salad tasted good with wine not just cheese,crackers, and salami. She ate the salad in thought. Her mind was swirling around with ideas like: use the death note on her kidnappers and tell Light hen it was over, disarm the bombs from there and hope it works the final idea was to do a big attack that wiped out the whole building and the crew, somehow making the siutation one she could use for a new love because no matter what Misa was not getting Light. The last idea took her by surprise and she felt guilty but women needed love like guys needed sex.

She soon picked up one of her books book. She was reading Bride of the Water God. Her heart sank as she re read the story she loved and envied. She couldn't help wondering if she would ever get a love story. She never actually made a full fledged wish for one but wished it in her head a lot and thanked them for Light until after a year defeating L there was nothing for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Misa was picked up at the airport by a black-haired guy named Nick along with another named Jose. She saw their real names and life spans and saw a Kal Snider who was a blond who was old with glasses. "I can see one boy but Kal" Misa started in English with her accent going through.

"Jack" The man interrupted in English showing she had accidently shown that she could tell the real names.

"ok Jack what's the reason for two?" she asked holding her stuff to her chest. She slid in the back seat and saw one of the two go to the other side and slid in before she could reach the middle. It became clear then and she then visibly shook.

"Miss Amane put this in your ear" Jack ordered handing her an ear piece. She put it in with shaking hands. She then gulped no amount of acting could ever shake her terror.

"M-moshi moshi" She stuttered in such fear although she wished she didn't.

"Miss Amane welcome to America" a slightly British accent replied in Japanese. "You will not be raped or anything the boys are just here to make sure you don't do anything drastic." He continued in Japanese. She started to relax for some reason the voice reminded her of Light. She knew it wasn't but the fact someone sounded like him did make her feel safe despite being kidnapped. Misa nodded sighing in relief.

"Thank you umm…" Misa asked the voice. The male had to be at least eighteen but no more than thirty. She couldn't wait till she could actually see a face to the voice. It was creepy to someone who had her share of stalkers.

"Mello I'm addressed as Mello even when you see my real name you should address me by that name" The voice ordered and confused how he knew. "You're the first to call Jack by his real name" The voice answered like her thoughts were spoken out loud. This was another trait like Light. A shift and Misa was shocked she didn't hear an engine startup she just felt the car move forward and let out a squeak in surprise that could have been mistaken for pain as well.

She looked over trying to gain a view from one of the windows. She then sighed as they were too big. All she could do was slump back and close her eyes. She slept starting to dream of seeing her back in light's house it was back when he first kissed her.

It was weird watching her old self but then she noticed it changed and younger Misa walked up to her and not Light. She was dressed to how she was looking when she had been judging the criminals and writing names. She then walked to who looked like an angel wrapped in black but his feathers dripping blood. "Who are you?" she asked the angel but the angel said no word and Misa was shaken awake. Misa groaned and took a look.

She was then blindfolded by Nick and lead outside the car. She stepped careful not to trip. They then took her down metal stairs. She had to go down them extra slow as to not trip and clung onto the railing. They echoed loudly and she could tell she was going down but not sure what much else. The metal stairs creeped her out and it was cold. Then they took her through a labyrinth and opened the door. They shoved her inside making her trip and then the door was shut. Misa could only wonder what was in store for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Misa got up only to see her room or something like a simplified version of it. She then looked on her bed was a blond with piercing blue eyes. She looked at the clothing and saw it was black leather that exposed his arms showing definite but slender muscles. His stomach was flat but no abs. She stepped closer seeing he was in black leather pants like his top. His legs was spread but not like he was a woman but more like he was trying to entice her to look at his package. She looked and noticed he had boots on too. He was a killer but he scared her because he was like lightning: beautiful, devastating and uncontrollable. His eyes reflected intelligence and the fact he was a killer.

She looked up at the name and life span. "Mi'

"Mello" The blond said with a firm voice that left her no room for argument. Misa nodded. She then was then was surprised when his black gloved hand went and presented a strange one handed food that had brown stuff, shredded cheese, and lettuce wrapped in a golden colored flatish thing with a redish sauce. "eat you must be hungry" ordering her in japanese. Misa nodded and took a bite and it crunched with a spice, beef, cheese and lettuce filling her mouth.

"It's good" Misa said in japanese once she swallowed. She then took another bite.

"It's called a taco they are street foods in mexico. I'm going to give you food and you can't kill anyone without my say so" He added switching to English. "You are my personal kira now if you don't want your precious Yagami blown up. So you will be given pictures of the people I want you to kill all are bad people so you won't have that excuse to not kill them. Each month you behave you will get a present in either material,privileges given, or restrictions lessened slash revoked. You be bad and the restrictions will double down depending on what you did and if you misbehave enough your precious Light Yagami will be blown up. " Misa gulped a bit worried. "you for now will be will be hand fed what I choose, have the basics and will get a pen for your note book. We have cameras all over here" He said and made Misa nod.

"Will your men?" she started sadness and fear painting her voice

"No you might be down here but you are not a whore so I'll take care of them if they take you without your permission. " Mello responded like Light sometimes did when Misa was going to ask a question. "finish the taco I'll come back later" Mello said giving her the taco and going off the bed. He then walked away with quiet foot steps. Once he had left and shut the door. Misa put it down on the plate and cried. She felt so far from home and felt like a pet in a cage.

After a few minutes of crying, Misa went to explore her bathroom. It was so bare. "Welcome home Misa" She said tiredly and without a cheerful smile. "You officially saved Light now what are you going to do?" She asked herself stripping. herself down to shower. She then finagled with the water and when it was finally to the temperature she wanted, she went inside and took a long relaxing shower. It was like heaven and one of the few luxuries she had now.

After that shower,she put on a robe. she went and picked up the taco eating it. Mello then came back with file and five pictures. "Now lets begin" He said taking the plate. Misa then sat down and pulled out her note book writing the people's names down in the file on the notebook. Mello then called some numbers and he looked at Misa with a smile. "good work keep it up you'll get more gifts" He said before taking the file as well as the plate away and left her inside her room.


End file.
